Frozen 2: The Uprising
by WolfXBracken
Summary: Skye killed her mother on accident. She couldn't control her powers. Her father abused her for eight years with a rule of sword and whip. On her eighth birthday, she murdered her father and ran back to the castle saying they drowned. Skye became the ruler. Ten years later, she was invited to Elsa's coronation. What could go wrong when fire and ice are put together? (Oc x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

This is my Very first fanfic! I'm ok with criticism, but please don't flame me. After all, I'm new.

**Frozen 2**  
**The Uprising**

She heard the footsteps before they even entered her hallway. She quickly ran to her door, locked it, and started pushing her dresser to barricade it.

Her small body quivered violently with the effort, but she succeeded. The man outside pounded on the door.

"Young lady! Open this door." She was about to reply, but her breath caught in her throat. The pounding stopped, followed by shaking. "Open this door! I command you!"

She finally managed to reply one word. "No." The man was fuming. "I am going to count to three! One... Two..." She braced herself, curling up in the corner. "Three!"

The wooden door shattered into slivers as the guards smashed it. The man in the middle smirked cruelly at the pitiful sight of her in the corner. She opened her eyes, and they widened at the sight.

Tears started streaming down her face as the realization hit her.

_I'm trapped._

The man pulled on white gloves, and a pitch black whip. She backed up farther into the corner of her room in the cabin.

The man motioned the guards, and they grabbed the fragile 8 year old, gripping her firmly, and turning her so her back was facing the man.

The man pulled up her shirt, revealing her bare back. It was covered in long, thin scars.

She didn't even struggle. She knew she was doomed. The man leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear.

"Happy birthday darling."

The whip came down quickly, and she cried out in pure pain. The whip came down again, and the same death cry sounded.

After eight strokes, the whipping stopped. The guards dropped her into the ground, and she landed knees first.

Her hands followed, and she was left there on her hands and knees, crying and bleeding.

The man took off his gloves and handed them to a guard before motioning the guards to leave.

He paced around until he was facing her, yet she didn't look up at him. Her arms were trembling, and you could see the wet drops falling onto the dry wood.

The man grinned. "How does it feel my daughter?" She didn't reply.

The man paced over to the fireplace, staring intently into the flames.

"Fire. Such a beautiful thing." He murmured before turning back to her.

"Do you know why you are whipped?" He bent down and grabbed her cheeks fiercely, forcing her to look at him. "Answer me."

"I-I killed mom." She spat, looking back at the floor as soon as the man let go.

"Good." He chuckled before drawing a short sword from his belt.

"And I'm tired of you. You remind me too much of her." He turned around, fingering the dirk. "And now you are going to die." She still didn't look.

He chuckled, raising the dirk. "Goodbye." He had her attention. Her eyes weren't their usual brown. They were orange and filled with fire.

She stood up and sidestepped as the dirk came down beside her. The man turned just as she kicked him squarely in the chest. He fell back onto her bed.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at his daughter. She was staring at the fire now. "It is beautiful..."

His eyes widened as the fire twirled up her arm, not injuring the tanned skin. She looked at him.

"You want the beauty?" The man looked around for some sort if escape. He looked back, and the fire was coming at him. New screams echoed throughout the cabin.

"Then take it." She hissed, spitting on the dead corpse. She walked out of the room, fire cackling behind her.

She exited the cabin, leaving the guards to burn in the wooden prison. She turned towards the castle, several miles away. "I'll have some explaining to do. Nevertheless, Darkewall will have a new ruler."

She chuckled, eyes still glowing as the fire raged behind. "Me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys again! For this chapter, I need you guys to give me some Oc ideas for next chapter. Most of them will be used, but one lucky winner will get our believed Skye's heart. They all must be dukes, lords, kings, and maybe a few mountain men. Thanks for the support guys!

**Chapter 1: Fear and Introductions**

_"Princess Skye? Are you awake?"_

Skye's eyes snapped open as she sat up and stretched. "Yes." She replied mid-yawn.

Her dirty blonde hair fell cleanly to her mid-neck. She rubbed her dark brown eyes and licked her lips.

"You do know this is the day of the coronation." Her eyes were fully open as he said this, and she grinned.

Skye looked over at her dress clothes, on the mannequin in the corner.

All it basically was was a buttoned up cream shirt with a ruffled red tie. Over that was a loose black jacket that reached her mid-thigh. Tying that together was a Jade green sash. Under that were loose brown pants tucked into black leather dress boots.

Beside that on a satin pillow was her crown. Her custom made one. It was a simple gold band with several spires, evenly spaced. Very simple.

Skye got out of bed and got out of her silk pajamas. She grabbed the cream shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up. Next on the pants.

Then came the boots, after that the necktie. Then the jacket went on, and then the sash. Last but not least the crown. Skye bowed to her mirror, sucked in a breath, and exited her room.

Her servant Svante was waiting there, dressed in the servant's attire. Skye dipped her head to him. "My our boat is waiting, my lady." He said and bowed.

Skye nodded, continuing down the hall. More servants bowed as she passed. Skye smirked as she walked into the grand hall. Her personal bodyguards waited there. Their names being Reko and Burikan.

They were dressed in the honorary dark steel armor. They had no helmets though. She walked past them, and they turned from their posts to follow closely. Skye proudly eyes her ship, the Dragon.

More servants awaited on board. Skye opened the door to her large cabin. The guards did not follow. They stood outside her door.

Skye sighed and fell into a chair, specifically the one by the fire. Fire glimmered in her brown eyes. Skye reached out to the hungry flames, but jerked her hand away as the door opened. "Breakfast is served princess."

Skye sighed in relief and stood up, dipping her head to the older guard. "Thank you Reko." The guard nodded and both followed her down to her dining room.

The long table was filled with her sailors, save three seats at the end. Skye naturally took the one in the middle. After a few moments of silence, she nodded to Reko. Reko nodded and put a hand to his mouth.

"Bring it out!" On cue, the trays of food came out. Most of it was bacon and meat related items, but there were indeed eggs and swedish pancakes.

Skye slowly ate her fill, unlike her crew. She left back to the stern, looking out across the sunlit water. She soon felt a large presence. She turned, and saw none other than Burikan.

"Where's Reko?" She asked. The coal haired boy shrugged. "Having a drinking contest with Felix." Skye nodded and turned back to the water. She had no intention of taking a nap. With fear that the dreams would come again.

Which they probably would.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah yeah, I know. This chapter is a bit short. It is due to some problems in character development, but the next chapter should be up soon!

**Chapter 2: Sweet Arrival**

Skye watched the land get closer. Gradually. The kingdom of Arendelle glowed slightly, hitting the sun just right.

A smile was on her face. This was the first time in years she had left Darkewall.

Eventually the Dragon reached the dark wood docks. Two men were there to tie the boat down. Skye turned to see a servant leading her beautiful black stallion towards her.

She climbed in the jewel uncreated saddle, and started down the wooden ramp. More hooves joined the sound of hers.

Skye instantly knew it was her guards. She rode down the cobble streets, people moving to form a pathway to the palace. Out of the corner if her eye, she saw a man helping a girl out of a rowboat.

At the entrance bridge, Skye dismounted, handing the reigns to a servant there. She walked inside, guards close.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Skye walked into the room, the announcer stopped her though. "Name please?" Skye chuckled. "Skye of Darkewall." The announcer nodded before turning back to the noisy crowd. "The Queen, Skye of Darkewall!"

Skye rolled her eyes and growled, walking into the sea of bodies. She heard the whispers, but whisked them away as she walked towards the newly crowned Queen. The Queen was standing next to the same girl she saw in the boat.

Skye shrugged it off and bowed. "As the announcer said, I'm the Queen of Darkewall. But I'd much rather go by Skye." She said with a smirk. The Queen bowed slightly.

"Welcome Skye." Skye then turned and plucked a champaign from a waiter. She took a sip and moved to the side of the room. She had made her guards change into something more presentable earlier.

They now wore forest green uniforms with red sashes. They had swords strapped to a belt under the sash.

Skye looked around the room, bored. Many faces stared at her, especially the boys.

She then caught a specific face staring at her, and a handsome one at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDAAAAAAATE! I KNOW this one is short. Don't murder me please! It was more of a character introduction really. Anyways, credit for Conner goes to cantstopmydreams. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Dance?

Skye stared. The steely eyes stared back. Her mouth came close to dropping, and she attempted to tear her gaze away. She couldn't. In the eyes she saw such emotion: Surprise, wonder, fear, and others.

Finally the eyes tore away, leaving her standing there, staring off into space. A smooth voice ripped her out of her thoughts. She whipped towards the sound, to see a tall young man standing there.

"Queen Skye?" He repeated. Skye nodded to her guards and they stepped away. "Yes?" She asked, before she stopped herself. _Those eyes._

The steel-eyed man bowed, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" - On any other occasion, she would have him hung. But... Those eyes. They just, captured her. She forced out a light smile. "You may."

She took his hand , and stared at it intently. _Slave numbers._ Again she was torn out of her thoughts as he swung her around, beginning the waltz. "My name is Conner."

Skye blinked, brown eyes studying his face. "You probably know me." She chuckled. To her surprise, Conner laughed as well. "Yes. The announcer made it very clear."

Skye smiled, a real smile. "So, tell me Conner, what are you doing here?" She tried to say it, without referencing to the numbers.

Conner shrugged and spun the short Queen. "I am guard to Prince Hans." Skye raised an eyebrow. "So, from the Southern Isles eh?"

He again tried to shrug her off. "I'd rather not talk about it." She sighed. "Well, ok then." _Nice going. Push all the wrong buttons._

"Tell me about you then! What are you doing here?" Skye snorted playfully as the song drew to an end. "I was invited."

Conner dipped his head and pulled away."'Twas a pleasure." Skye cocked her head. "What, you leaving?" He cast a nervous glance at the young Prince. "I have to."

Skye furrowed her brow, and nodded. "Oh, bye then." She mumbled, shuffling back to her guards. Inside, she was slapping herself. _Stupid! What are these feelings I'm feeling?! What is this?!_

She shot one last glance at Conner, to find him staring back. As soon as their eyes connected, he turned away sharply. _Will I ever find out?_

She jumped when she heard many gasps of astonishment, and whipped around. Ice spikes surrounded Queen Elsa, and she was backing away towards the door.

Skye stumbled, dumbfounded. _Could it be?_


End file.
